Pause It
by Gemna
Summary: While Minako is playing a new video game, Rei decides to play one of her own.


**Pause It**

Rei smiled when she opened the door to the apartment and heard the sounds of a video game being played. Quietly, she placed her keys on the nearby table, kicked off her shoes, and tossed aside her jacket—she could hang it up later. She snickered as she heard a few choice expletives being uttered. Evidently the game wasn't going terribly well.

"Mina?" Rei stepped into the living room and spotted Minako perching on a cushion in front of the television set, hunched over with concentration.

"Hey, love. I will greet you accordingly as soon as I defeat this mighty foe." She swore again as her character took a bad hit from the monster on the screen. It seemed to be spewing green fire and stomping around furiously.

Rei sat down behind Minako, their bodies not quite touching.

"Is this the new game you were telling me about?"

Minako nodded, her eyes never leaving the sizeable TV screen. "It's proving to be less awesome than I hoped it would be," she grumbled.

"You're just saying that because you're losing."

Minako grunted in reply, not paying an ounce of attention to Rei. Her thumbs were nearly attacking the buttons on the controller as she swore again.

Grinning, Rei rested her chin on Minako's shoulder. "So how d'you play this? Does it take a lot of concentration?"

"Mm."

If Rei didn't know better, she would swear that Minako had stopped blinking as she played. She hoped that her reflection wasn't visible on the TV screen as a devilish smile crossed her features.

She pretended to watch Minako play for another few minutes, remaining silent as she did. Then, slowly, she turned her head and breathed lightly on her lover's neck, smirking as she felt a slight shiver. Rei waited another minute then inched her body forward, shifting so her legs rested against Minako's.

Raising her chin slightly, she dared a glance at Minako's profile, and was pleased to see that her cheeks had gone a bit pink, but she was still very engrossed in her game.

Rei pressed her chest firmly against Minako's tank top, then reached up to brush her lover's silken hair over her shoulder, leaving the back of her neck exposed. Grinning to herself, Rei lowered her mouth to the smooth skin there, barely grazing it with her lips. She smiled further when she felt Minako shiver again beneath the touch.

"Reiko? W-what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" She pressed a firmer kiss to Minako's neck.

"I think—you're trying to make me lose."

"Whyever would I do such a thing? I know how much you hate losing."

"I know where you sleep."

"Do you now?" Rei trailed her mouth along Minako's shoulder. "And what will you do to me when you find me there?"

"Absolutely nothing if you make me mess this up." There was enough menace laced through in Minako's light tone to make Rei pause and rest her chin on Minako's shoulder again. She sighed quietly, watching Minako play for another few minutes. She seemed to be no further in the battle than before.

"Pfft. We could have beaten that thing ten times by now with our Senshi powers."

Rei received no reply.

Either she was going to have to wait, or she needed to convince Minako to take a break. She highly doubted Minako would make good on her threat—or at least, not for very long. The devilish smile returned to Rei's face.

This would be well worth it.

She pressed her mouth to Minako's ear, and began to nuzzle it gently.

"Reiko—" Minako murmured. "I told you, I can't—can't concentrate on this if—if you—" She trailed off as Rei began nibbling on her earlobe.

"You can keep playing, Mina. For now. It makes it easier for me to concentrate on _you_."

The hand that had brushed Minako's hair aside was still resting on the thin strap of her tank top. Rei toyed briefly with the idea of sliding the material down her lover's shoulder when a much better idea came to her. Minako gasped softly as Rei's hand slipped down the front of her shirt and encountered bare skin.

"No bra, Mina?" Rei whispered before moving her lips to Minako's jaw line. "You've made this far too easy."

Minako moaned quietly as Rei began to caress her. Amazingly, she was still playing her game, despite her fingers being white-knuckled from gripping the controller so hard. Rei was rather impressed with Minako's focus.

It was rather like her own at the moment.

"Why don't you just pause it, love?" She ran her tongue up the side of Minako's neck, and was rewarded with another shiver. She kissed Minako's shoulder and wrapped her other arm around her waist. "I know you want to."

Minako hissed with pleasure as Rei's hand slipped between her thighs. Rei was sure she could feel heat coming through Minako's shorts as she trailed her hand up towards the waistband.

"I—I can't—be-because—I'm so close—to—to the finish—"

"You can't be. I've barely started." Rei pushed her fingers beneath the light material. "No underwear, either?" She cupped Minako's fiery warmth in her palm. "It's almost like you wanted me to do this."

"God, Reiko—" Minako's back arched at the contact. She moaned again as Rei's touch slowly deepened and intensified. Rei could feel herself growing hotter at the sound.

"Pause the game, Mina." She pressed her flushed cheek to Minako's. Both of their chests were heaving.

They looked up in surprise as triumphant music blared from the television. Minako's character appeared to be celebrating a victory.

"Well," Minako rasped. "That's that." She tossed aside the controller and within seconds, Rei found herself flat on her back, with Minako straddling her waist. "You, my dear Reiko, are going to pay for that little stunt—"

"Going to punish me in the name of Venus?" Rei couldn't resist asking. She slid her hand up the leg of Minako's shorts.

Minako smirked. "Only if you don't hurry up and finish what you've started." She pulled off her top, then set about removing Rei's clothes as well.

Rei tugged at the waistband of Minako's shorts, exposing her lover's hips as she slid them lower. Minako helped her push the garment to her ankles and kicked it aside. Pulling Rei upright into a sitting position, she quickly resumed straddling her. She draped her arms around Rei's shoulders and gave her an expectant look.

"Do I really have to hurry?" Rei asked, mimicking the pout she so often saw on her lover's face. She pulled Minako close. "I didn't realize you were in such a rush—"

Minako's mouth clamped onto Rei's, cutting her off mid-sentence. She slid her fingers into Rei's hair and deepened the already heated kiss even further. Rei tightened her hold around Minako's waist, pressing their bodies together. Rei never ceased to be amazed by the incredible sensation of Minako's skin against her own. She felt a moan escape her and she broke the kiss to lower her mouth to Minako's chest and taste the skin in question.

Minako arched against her, making an incoherent but thoroughly pleased sound, and reclined back onto the living room carpet, pulling Rei down on top of her, and somehow ended up resting against the cushion she'd been using earlier.

Rei couldn't help smirking when she raised her head up and noticed. "Ever the princess, eh, Mina?"

Minako returned the smirk. "You should concentrate on using that mouth for something else besides teasing me, Reiko."

"I thought you liked it when I teased you." Rei lowered her mouth back to Minako's body and began to travel lower. "But if you've changed your mind—" She kissed Minako's stomach and moved lower still. "—I suppose I could—" she reached her destination. "—do something else."

With that, Rei took a firm hold of Minako's hips, and began to fulfill her lover's request.

Minako was soon making several more incoherent sounds, which grew steadily in volume as her breathing was reduced to a succession of gasps. Her fingers tangled in Rei's hair, very nearly painfully by the time her ecstatic cry echoed through the room. Minako's breath was still coming in gasps, albeit much softer ones, when Rei propped herself on her arms and moved to hover above her.

There was a deeply satisfied smile on Minako's flushed face as Rei grinned down at her.

"Y'know," Minako breathed, reaching up to grasp Rei's shoulders and pull her close. "You are very lucky you didn't make me lose that game, Reiko."

Rei pressed their foreheads together, and quirked an eyebrow. "You wouldn't have let me do this if I had?"

"No, I would have." Minako's smile turned devious as she flipped Rei onto her back and pinned her down. "I just wouldn't be returning the favour anytime soon."

Rei's amused laughter wasn't long in becoming a different sound entirely when Minako's mouth began to descend her skin.

o~o~o

**Author notes: **So a friend of mine challenged me to write a proper M-rated fic. This was the result. I like reviews. They're awesome. So are you. I like you too. Thanks for reading!


End file.
